rqgfandomcom-20200214-history
RQG 30 In Too Deep
Summary Zolf is brought before the Navigator of the Temple of Poseidon, and told that he needs to consider how he praises his god. Bertie bets he can get to Calais on the train before Zolf, Sasha and Hamid get there by boat, and they all head off to France. Synopsis In the Temple of Poseidon, The Rangers enter a huge antechamber with a massive waterfall in the middle, which flows into a hole with chairs around it. An Aquin guard, who is one step above Zolf in the church, leads them down to the pool, Two of them step down into the water, which recedes from Zolf as he descends. The Navigator sits below the pool surrounded by other patrons of the Temple. They explain that they believe Zolf is becoming too obsessed with money and have been taking his powers for granted. This has caused him to fall out of favour with the Sea God and that the dedication of the self is more important than sacrificing others. He suggests that a show of his belief is in order: firstly Zolf must stop sacrificing people as it is not the entirety of the belief system. Secondly, he must assist the Temple of Poseidon with looking into the ongoing storms which are happening around the globe. The Navigator has also provided a ship for their travel to Paris. Zolf returns to the party. The party heads down into an outer cave where the sea is crashing around the cave. They are led to a one-man boat with a small sail and oars. This is the ceremonial raft for this Temple, which the Temple would not just throw away. Bertie decides that he's going to head off to the train, whilst Hamid and Sasha agree to take the boat with Zolf. Before leaving, Hamid suggests they meet at the best hotel in Calais. Bertie and Zolf make a bet about who will arrive at France first: if Bertie wins, Zolf pays him 200 gold; if Zolf wins, Bertie must be silent for 3 days. Zolf navigates the ship through the cave and out into the stormy sea. Sasha is critically not seasick but Hamid is very ill as they head off across the relentless sea. Bertie speeds off towards Dover, where some of the locals are being evacuated. On the way, the police ask Bertie to help assist them evacuating people, which he does by shouting people out of their homes, but fails to convince anyone. The driftwood boat is being thrashed around by the storm. Sasha ties some of the ropes more tightly around the boat, but the storm doesn't let up. Sasha goes to tie Hamid down, but she is blown off the boat. Quotes * Zolf: I will remind you that this is my religion, actually, as funny as that might be. So, cut it out, ok? * Hamid: I’ll stop carping on about it. * Bertie: We don’t want to make you feel out of plaice. * Hamid: I think he’s haddock up to here with us. * Bertie: What a load of codswallop we’re spitting! * Sasha: I think he’s f''eeling'' down about our…eels are the only thing I know. -- * Sasha: Is it only you that needs to do this? * Zolf: You can get the train if you want. * Hamid: We should stick together, I think. It won’t be too bad, Sasha. * Zolf: It will be pretty bad. I will not blame any of you. This is my fault and I’m atoning for something that I have done, if you want to take the train, take the train. -- * Bertie: Is this in any way magical? Is this in some way a fantastic magical boat that is in some way wonderful and fantastically protected against that! Pointing at the huge waves. * Hamid lying: Yes. * Sasha: So it’s protected then, right? * Zolf: You’re not very religious, are you? * Bertie: No. * Zolf: Didn’t think so. No, there is no magical protection on that boat. I am not going to lead you into a very dangerous situation under false pretense. * Bertie: Vote for train! Raises his hand, raises Brutor’s paw. * Zolf: So, that’s two, * Hamid: I’ll come on the boat with you, Zolf. * Sasha: Right, I think, I think, I mean you’re gonna need someone that can, you know, sneak around, on the boat. Won’t you? Yeah? * Bertie: Where is there to hide, what are you gonna hide under? Hmm? The only thing on that boat that you could reasonably hide behind is possibly false hope. That’s it. I’m getting the train! -- * Bertie: Hello, you’re about to drown. Get out! You see that? Points at the sea. That’s the sea. It’s cross. Get out. It’s about to flood your house. The woman attempts to ask a question. Shush! No words. Leave! She tells him to go away. Booooo, I’m the sea! Boooo! She slams the door. Right, well, you’re past helping. Let’s move on. Dice rolls and Mechanics Plot Notes Category:Season 1 Category:Episode